wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 14 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo! Ahoy there, me hearties. And welcome to Network Wiggles. Hoo-hoo, the Wiggles will be here soon. (Looks at the red door) In just three seconds, they're coming through this red door. One, two, three! (The Wiggles came through the blue door and they wave as they ran.) Captain Feathersword: Oh! Oh! Hey, wait for me! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (He chases after them) (Shot transition to the Song:Balla Balla Bambina a scene where the Italian dancers are dancing to the song about little girl) Wiggles: (singing) Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar Greg: (singing) Sette stelle alla mattina Balla pure con tua cugina Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla e non ti fermar Wiggles: (singing) Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar Greg: (singing) L'atro giomo mi sono svegliato E ti ho chiesto cosa puoi far L'atro giomo mi sono svegliato Tu mi hai detto andiamo ballar Wiggles: (singing) Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:Dancing In The Sand) Greg: (singing) The Wiggles are here Captain Feathersword too (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Greg: (singing) Wags the Dog is chasing waves And there is Dorothy drinking rosy tea With our friend, Henry We're gonna clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sunshine) Greg: (singing) Jump up and down Clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sun by the sea) Greg: (singing) We're gonna clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sunshine) Greg: (singing) Jump up and play The Other Wiggles: (singing) Dancing at Wiggle Bay Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword is dancing on his ship (Captain Feathersword: Whoa ho ho!) Greg: (singing) As the sun shines all down And then there's wiggly fun for everyone As we dance in the sun We're gonna clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sunshine) Greg: (singing) Jump up and down Clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sun by the sea) Greg: (singing) We're gonna clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sunshine) Greg: (singing) Jump up and play The Other Wiggles: (singing) Dancing at Wiggle Bay Dancing at Wiggle Bay Dancing at Wiggle Bay (Transition to Wiggly Community Service Announcement Logo) Announcer: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement! (Shot transition to Captain Feathersword skipping in a park) Captain Feathersword:(hums) (His pants fall down) Captain Feathersword:(pulling his pants up) Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh. (continues skipping and humming) (His pants fall down again) Captain Feathersword:(pulling his pants up) Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Announcer: Are your pants slipping down? (Captain Feathersword nods) Announcer: Having trouble keeping them up? (Captain Feathersword nods) Announcer: Why not use a belt? Captain Feathersword:(Looks down to see that a belt has appeared around his waist) Hey! Oh, yeah. Announcer: Belts can help keep up those baggy pants and come in a variety of colors. Captain Feathersword:(continues skipping and humming) Announcer: This has been a Wiggle tip, brought to you by Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Jeff sleeping in his bed while the song clip of Where's Jeff? plays in the background. Then, it translates to Anthony & Murray are gonna play a game in this quiz show when Jeff falls asleep fishing for fish) Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (offscreen) And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle! Anthony: Hello. And welcome to Where's Jeff? The quiz show where we look for Jeff. And our first contestant, is the Red Wiggle, Murray Wiggle. Hi, Murray. Murray: Hi, Anthony. Anthony: Murray, how did you come here today? Murray: I came here in the Big Red Car. Anthony: What's the first question, Murray? Murray: Anthony, is Jeff inside or outside? Anthony: Well, he's outside. Murray: Is he in the middle of a busy city? Anthony: Oh, no. It's fairly quiet where he is. Murray: Did he fall asleep while he was doing something, or did he just fall asleep? Anthony: Uh, well, he was doing something, yes, he was doing something. Murray: Was he playing sport? Anthony: Not sport exactly, Murray. Uh, more like a hobby. Murray: But he was doing it outside. Anthony: Yes. Murray: Was he doing near water? Anthony: Yes, near water. Murray: Was he fishing? Jeff: (He blubbers and runs away but catches something) I'd better get back to Network Wiggles. I've caught something! (He reels his fishing line until he saws a boot in the water. He holds up his boot, and Jeff says "Hmm?". He kisses the boot and puts it back in the water until Jeff waves goodbye to the boot) Anthony: Well, that's all there is for "Where's Jeff?". We'll see you next time. Bye bye! Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? (Shot transition to the end credits are rolling while Anthony, Jeff & Greg are waving goodbye to the screen. Except, Murray waving to the audience. Then, it translates to Dorothy & the Wiggles are waving goodbye to each other during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background.) Dorothy: I've had so much fun here today. Murray: Hope you did, too! 'Bye! Dorothy: 'Bye! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a blue background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002